Authentication of applications executing in different types of devices and products is becoming increasingly important. In particular, it is becoming important to determine whether application code within a product has not been modified from its as-delivered form. Such modification may include accidental or deliberate tampering or through the aegis of a computer security breach. (such as computer viruses, worms, etc.).